The present invention relates to expansion fasteners and more particularly to fasteners which may be easily driven into and removed from conventional plaster or wallboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional expansion fastener requires the formation of a hole in the wall for receiving the fastener. The fastener itself is usually provided with means for causing it to expand on the inner side of the wall for securing it in position. Other fastening devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 927,367; 1,161,155; 2,370,327; 2,400,142; 2,404,928; 2,567,884; 2,804,797, 2,805,597; 3,093,178; 3,194,107; 3,269,251; 3,368,446; 3,396,624; 3,417,525; 3,451,455; 3,668,968; 2,696,137; 3,728,761 and 3,877,342.